pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:N/Mo Support Wells Necro
This PvE build utilizes the health and energy regeneration provided by Well of Blood and Well of Power in addition to some secondary healing from Healing Prayers. It also has a few Blood Magic attack skills to deal damage before corpses are available. Attributes and Skills prof=Necromancer/Monk Blood=12+1+3 Soul=8+1 Healing=10PactGazeSignetof Powerof BloodOtherRitualSignet/build *Replace Resurrection Signet with the resurrect spell of your choice. Equipment * Scar Pattern, Cabalist's or Radiant armor is recommended for extra energy. Bloodstained Boots or Bloodstained Insignia on your armor are a good choice to reduce the casting time of the Wells. In addition to the Blood Magic and Soul Reaping runes, use the best vigor rune you can afford and 2 runes of attunement. * Use an Insightful Blood Staff of Fortitude with 20/20 Blood Magic cast and recharge. * Kyril's Fervor (green) suits this build perfectly Usage *Before corpses are available, use Dark Pact, Vampiric Gaze, and Barbed Signet to help dispatch enemies. *When foes start dying, begin casting wells. If the closest corpse is near your party's casters, lead off with Well of Power. If not, it may just be best to use Well of Blood and save Well of Power for helping players who rely heavily on energy. *The two types of wells overlap and their effects stack which can provide a great deal of health regeneration. *Don't hesitate to spam wells if you have the energy. *Use Blood Ritual to act as a battery for your party. Prioritise the Monks, but if you have the health and energy to spare use it on any caster. *If the monks are having trouble keeping up with healing the party, use Heal Other. Prioritise healing the monks above other party members. *Even after all enemies are defeated, you should still cast another well or two to speed up the regeneration of your allies and shorten the time until everyone is ready for the next encounter. Counters *The wells do have long casting times so watch out for interruption. Use Bloodstained Boots or Bloodstained Insignia on your armor if possible, to shorten casting times of spells that exploit corpses. *Exploitable corpses are required for the wells, so this is not a good build in places where they are scarce. *This build aids allies via regeneration so it is little help against spike damage. *Energy denial can be annoying, but even just a few wells are a great help and you are getting a fairly steady stream of energy from Soul Reaping. Variants *For a more supportive build at the cost of losing the ability to do direct damage, replace Dark Pact, Vampiric Gaze or Barbed Signet with Life Siphon or Blood Renewal. This allows you to transfer health from enemies to your party members, as well as providing you with a powerful self heal. If you run this variant consider using an of Enchanting staff, rather than one of Fortitude. *Heal Other can be replaced with: **Heal Area or Karei's Healing Circle, if you prefer to have more self-healing **Gift of Health, which heals 30 less HP than Heal Other and takes 2 seconds longer to recharge, but only costs half as much energy. *For a different approach go as a secondary Elementalist rather than Monk, using the Healing Prayers AP in Earth Magic. This will allow you to swap some/all of Heal Other, Dark Pact, Vampiric Gaze and Barbed Signet with ward spells. Wards to consider include: **Ward Against Elements **Ward Against Foes **Ward Against Melee **Ward of Stability